


Сомнительный метод

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: 9th elder, 9th elder/Ignes Kravei, F/M, Maduke (Noblesse)/Ignes Kravei
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: О методах достижения поставленных целей.





	Сомнительный метод

**Author's Note:**

> Если женщине снятся пышные страусиные или другие красивые перья – это предвещает ее успех в обществе, которого она достигнет весьма сомнительными средствами, ни в ком не вызывающими желания ей подражать.

Она идет по освещенному свечами залу поступью королевы. Несет себя как сокровище, наслаждается ослепительным сиянием. Ровный стук ее высоких каблуков создает свой собственный ритм, отличный от звучащей вокруг музыки. Попадающиеся навстречу люди - смутно знакомые - улыбаются и кивают. Заискивающе. Ей нравится это слово. Все они смотрят на нее, как на божество. Завидуют уверенности, красоте, белизне кожи, формам, статусу, силе. Они пожирают ее глазами. Хотят быть ей. Но не смеют об этом даже мечтать. Их предел – млеть от счастья, удостоившись ее взгляда. Их все больше. Они словно сползаются к ней, слетаются на аромат невероятно прекрасного цветка. Она уже не различает лиц. Их слишком много! Ей уже трудно продвигаться вперед. «Да подите прочь, жалкое отребье!» - хочется вскричать ей, но губы не слушаются, застывшие в высокомерной улыбке. Она буквально продирается сквозь толпу. И вдруг слышит «это»… Позади нее! Тихие смешки. Язвительный шепот. Она резко оборачивается, но видит только все те же восторженные взгляды. Но почти нескрываемые насмешки теперь раздаются у нее за спиной с другой стороны. Становится жарко от злости и стыда. Она обмахивается веером. Яркие перья ритмично колышутся перед лицом, скрывая и вновь являя взору эти неузнаваемые лица.  
«Ты видел?..», «А ты знаешь?..», «Это же…», «Та самая?..», «Вре-е-ешь…», «Ну только взгляни на это…».  
Хочется зажать уши, но руки живут своей жизнью, вцепившись в веер, взмахи которого не приносят прохлады, а только раздражают.  
Они высмеивают ее. Ее слишком глубокое декольте, вульгарно яркую помаду, кричаще-неуместный тяжелый веер из павлиньих перьев, от которого уже устала рука. Отбросить бы его прочь. Прочь. Это он позорит ее. Но пальцы словно закостенели.  
Они не замолкают! Уже не только за спиной: по бокам, почти в лицо.   
Да как они смеют?   
Это все зависть! Чистая зависть! Жадная зависть! Они просто хотят быть ей. Они просто хотят ее.  
Словно в ответ на ее мысли рядом кто-то заливисто смеется, и толпа, как заразу, подхватывает этот смех. Она с громким щелчком складывает веер и готовится наотмашь хлестнуть по лицу первого, кто осмелится взглянуть на нее. Но лица начинают кружиться, словно в хороводе, сводя ее с ума гиеньими смешками. Она делает шаг вперед…   
И понимает, что не слышит больше музыки. Понимает, что не слышит больше смеха. В зале, отражаясь эхом от стен, гремят только ее собственные шаги.  
Развернувшись, она окидывает взглядом пустой зал. Путь отмечен валяющимися на полу яркими перьями. Рука сжимается на почти голом пластиковом каркасе.   
Она одна.

Игнес просыпается. Одна. Ее одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле, словно намеком на то, что ее присутствие здесь не должно затягиваться сверх необходимого. Она зло скрипит зубами, откидывая с лица спутанные волосы. А если назло остаться здесь и полюбоваться на то, как вытянется эта волчья морда, увидев ее? Но вместо этого она начинает одеваться, понимая, что видеть Мадьюка прямо сейчас ей тоже не особенно хочется. Она вспоминает прошедшую ночь. Лорд оборотней трахал ее так, словно делал великое одолжение. И попутно заводил речь о том, каких результатов ждет от ее работы в лаборатории. Да даже со стариком Девятым было лучше. Тот трусился и трепетал уже лишь от того, что ему позволено было прикасаться к своей прекрасной ученице, и все потайные двери и секретные данные открывались перед ней после нескольких минут фальшивых стонов. Сомнительный метод? Какая разница, если он работает. Зато она заполучила знания Союза. И поглядите, насколько далеко это ее увело от вивисекции воющих от боли слабаков, с которой она начинала. А вот с Мадьюком этот фокус явно не пройдет. Он уже спланировал, к чему конкретно хочет привлечь Игнес, и не намерен расширять предоставленных полномочий. Но ничего, она постарается извлечь для себя максимум полезного и при таком раскладе. Даже часть знаний оборотней, дополненная технологиями Союза и данными, которые она выкачала из дневников Ф., могут оказаться мощным оружием в ее руках.  
Она выходит из комнаты и на мгновение ее накрывает вспышкой из сна. Ей кажется, что она снова стоит перед сотнями взглядов, знающих, что она есть на самом деле – беспринципная эгоистка, паразитирующая на чужих достижениях. Игнес шагает вперед…  
Коридор пуст. Она одна.


End file.
